Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad
Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad, or also known as Tokushu-tai GPS (特殊隊 GPS (ゴースト パトロール スクワッド) Tokushu-tai Gōsuto Patorōru Sukuwaddo; translated as Special Squadron Ghost Patrol Squad or also known as Special Squadron GPS) is the tenth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Sanae Oshikawa, the series was aired last November 3, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Acceleration X. It concluded last March 27, 2015, on GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors and replaced by Diary Of A Street Dancer which was premiered on April 6, 2015. Plot A notorious ghost mafia organization called Sienna Ghost Mafia Group invaded Onodera City to commit various paranormal crimes and to scare all city residents in one place or another. To prevent this, a paranormal police squad called Empire Phoenix Ghost Police Department formed a special paranormal action force group called Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad, or also known as Tokushu-tai GPS, in order to defeat and arrest all the ghost mafia members who have been committed various paranormal crimes, especially its leader, Kyosuke Shiraishi, who has committed various paranormal crimes most of the time. How can the Tokushu-tai GPS solve this unusual paranormal case? Characters Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad (GPS) Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers (19-105) Special Patrol Enforcers (49-105) :Legend:◆ human, ◆ ghost Allies Empire Phoenix Ghost Police Department *Ghost Police General Yuusuke Ishimoto *Chief Inspector Richard Faulkerson Jr. *Senior Superintendent Chiharu Hasegawa *Senior Ghost Police Officer Amber Yamamoto Civilians Human civilians *Yumi Moritaka (9-48) *Koichiro Okada (9-48) *Megumi Furukawa (9-48) *Jade Fukuhara Ghost Civilians (3-18) *Roxanne Onodera *Daisuke Yamamura *Kyoko Iketani Villains The Hundred Ghost Mafia Syndicate Sienna Ghost Mafia Group *Kyosuke Shiraishi *Yuuya Matsunaga (1-60) *Carmela Hosogai *Ryoji Inoue (1-78) *Eric Maruyama *Chisato Akiyama *Souji Yoshida (1-29) *Reiko Watanabe *Mika Yoshida *Helena Kanade *The Hundred Ghost Mafia Syndicate Members (Ghost No. 010-099) Arsenal Henshin Device Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad *GPS License *GPS Brace *GPS Buckle *GPS Batteries **Henshin Battery **Weapon Battery **Individual Weapon Battery/Special Weapon Battery **GPS SWAT Battery **GPS SWAT Evolution Battery Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force *Empire Phoenix License *Empire Phoenix Brace *Empire Phoenix Buckle *Specialized GPS Batteries **Henshin Battery **Weapon Battery **Individual Weapon Battery/Special Weapon Battery *GAF SWAT Battery Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers *Enforce Brace *Enforce Buckle *Enforce Batteries **Henshin Battery **Weapon Battery **Individual Weapon Battery Weapons Side weapons Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad *GPS SnipeSaber Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force *GPS Arrow Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers *EnforSnipeSaber Individual weapons Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force Vehicles Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad *GPS Chaser Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force *Empire Phoenix ChaCycle Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers *EnforCycle Episodes The episodes referred here as "Paranormal Case Files". #Paranormal Case File 01: Onodera City's First Ghost Attack (小野寺市初のゴーストアタック Onodera Ichihana no gōsutoatakku) (11/03/2014) #Paranormal Case File 02: Mystery Scatters Everywhere (ミステリーどこに散乱 Misuterī doko ni sanran) (11/04/2014) #Paranormal Case File 03: Friendly Ghosts Appear (優しい幽霊が現れ Yasashī yūrei ga araware) (11/05/2014) #Paranormal Case File 04: Worst Case Scenario (最悪のシナリオ Saiaku no shinario) (11/06/2014) #Paranormal Case File 05: Madness Outbreak In The City (市では、狂気アウトブレイク Ichide wa, kyōki autobureiku) (11/07/2014) #Paranormal Case File 06: Total Madness Attack (総狂気攻撃 Sō kyōki kōgeki) (11/10/2014) #Paranormal Case File 07: End Of Madness Outbreak (狂気アウトブレイクの終わり Kyōki autobureiku no owari) (11/11/2014) #Paranormal Case File 08: The Teacher And The Student (教師と生徒 Kyōshi to seito) (11/12/2014) #Paranormal Case File 09: I Don't Want To Fight For Nothing (私は何のために戦うためにしたくない Watashi wa nani no tame ni tatakau tame ni shitakunai) (11/13/2014) #Paranormal Case File 10: The Comeback (再起 Saiki) (11/14/2014) #Paranormal Case File 11: Empire Phoenix Ghost Action Force (エンパイア フェニックス ゴースト作用力 Enpaia Fenikkusu Gōsuto Sayō-ryoku) (11/17/2014) #Paranormal Case File 12: Paranormal Burnout (超常現象バーンアウト Chōjō genshō bān'auto) (11/18/2014) #Paranormal Case File 13: The True Culprit (真犯人 Shinhan'nin) (11/19/2014) #Paranormal Case File 14: Attack Of The Kid Ghost (キッドゴーストの攻撃 Kiddo gōsuto no kōgeki) (11/20/2014) #Paranormal Case File 15: Paranormal Hostage Crisis (超常現象の人質事件 Chōjō genshō no hitojichi jiken) (11/21/2014) #Paranormal Case File 16: The Ghost Murderers (ゴースト殺人 Gōsuto satsujin) (11/24/2014) #Paranormal Case File 17: Saving Nogawa District (野川地区の保存 Nogawa chiku no hozon) (11/25/2014) #Paranormal Case File 18: The Dangerous Faceoff (危険なフェイスオフ Kiken'na feisuofu) (11/26/2014) #Paranormal Case File 19: Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers (エンパイア フェニックス ゴースト パトロール エンフォーサ Enpaia Fenikkusu Gōsuto Patorōru Enfōsa) (11/27/2014) #Paranormal Case File 20: The Ghost Gambling Lords (ゴーストギャンブルローズ Gōsuto Gyanburu Rōzu) (11/28/2014) #Paranormal Case File 21: Paranormal Entrapment Operation (超常現象エントラップメント操作 Chōjō genshō entorappumento sōsa) (12/01/2014) #Paranormal Case File 22: Attack of the Ghost Robbers (ゴースト強盗の攻撃 Gōsuto gōtō no kōgeki) (12/02/2014) #Paranormal Case File 23: Paranormal Clash (超常現象激突 Chōjō genshō gekitotsu) (12/03/2014) #Paranormal Case File 24: Eve of Birthday (誕生日のイブ Tanjōbi no ibu) (12/04/2014) #Paranormal Case File 25: Anaira's Birthday (アナイラの誕生日 Anaira no tanjōbi) (12/05/2014) #Paranormal Case File 26: Here Comes The Breakdancing Ghost Hunters (ここでブレイクダンスのゴーストハンターズカムズ Koko de bureikudansu no Gōsuto Hantāzu kamuzu) (12/08/2014) #Paranormal Case File 27: The Ghost Hunter Crew Style Of Breakdance And Robbery Case (ブレイクダンスのゴーストハンタークルースタイルと強盗ケース Bureikudansu no Gōsuto Hantā Kurū sutairu to gōtō kēsu) (12/09/2014) #Paranormal Case File 28: The Officer's Way Of Breakdance (ブレイクダンスの役員の道 Bureikudansu no yakuin no michi) (12/10/2014) #Paranormal Case File 29: Clash For Justice (正義のために激突 Seigi no tameni gekitotsu) (12/11/2014) #Paranormal Case File 30: Breakdance To Victory (勝利へのブレイクダンス Shōri e no bureikudansu) (12/12/2014) #Paranormal Case File 31: A Friendly Kid Ghost Appears (フレンドリーキッドゴーストが表示される Furendorī kiddo gōsuto ga hyōji sa reru) (12/15/2014) #Paranormal Case File 32: Tragedy In Shiratori District (白鳥地区の悲劇 Shiratori chiku no higeki) (12/16/2014) #Paranormal Case File 33: Desperate Ghosts Attack (デスパレート幽霊アタック Desuparēto yūrei atakku) (12/17/2014) #Paranormal Case File 34: Saving The Kidnap Victims (拉致被害者の保存 Rachi higaisha no hozon) (12/18/2014) #Paranormal Case File 35: Simultaneous Drug Raid (同時医薬品レイド Dōji iyakuhin reido) (12/19/2014) #Paranormal Case File 36: Ghost Criminals VS. Ghost Patrol Squad (ゴースト犯罪者のVS.ゴーストパトロールスクワッド Gōsuto hanzai-sha no VS. Gōsuto Patorōru Sukuwaddo) (12/22/2014) #Paranormal Case File 37: Devastated and Gruesome Ghost Attack (荒廃と陰惨ゴーストアタック Kōhai to insan gōsuto atakku) (12/23/2014) #Paranormal Case File 38: Holiday Ghost Attack (ホリデーゴーストアタック Horidē gōsuto atakku) (12/24/2014) #Paranormal Case File 39: Let's Save The Christmas (保存してみましょうのクリスマス Hozon shite mimashou no kurisumasu) (12/25/2014) #Paranormal Case File 40: Breakdance Turned Scary (怖い回さブレイクダンス Kowai mawasa bureikudansu) (12/26/2014) #Paranormal Case File 41: Breakdance Turned Scary (ブレイクダンス恐怖アラート Bureikudansu kyōfu arāto) (12/29/2014) #Paranormal Case File 42: Breakdance Scare Alert (謎の破壊 Nazo no hakai) (12/30/2014) #Paranormal Case File 43: Mysterious Destruction (大晦日アタック Ōmisoka atakku) (12/31/2014) #Paranormal Case File 44: New Year's Eve Attack (新年特別 Shin'nen tokubetsu) (01/01/2015) #Paranormal Case File 45: The New Year Special (新しいゴースト犯罪者が表示され Atarashī gōsuto hanzai-sha ga hyōji sa re) (01/02/2015) #Paranormal Case File 46: Intensified Battle (激化バトル Gekika batoru) (01/05/2015) #Paranormal Case File 47: Battle Difficulty Frequency (バトル難しい頻度 Batoru muzukashī hindo) (01/06/2015) #Paranormal Case File 48: GPS SWAT Evolution Form (GPS SWAT エボリューション フォーム GPS SWAT Eboryūshon Fōmu) (01/07/2015) #Paranormal Case File 49: Ghost Patrol Squad-Ghost Alliance (ゴーストパトロールスクワッド - ゴーストアライアンス Gōsuto Patorōru Sukuwaddo - Gōsuto araiansu) (01/08/2015) #Paranormal Case File 50: Attack In Desperation (絶望からの攻撃 Zetsubō kara no kōgeki) (01/09/2015) #Paranormal Case File 51: Fierce of Kyosuke (京介の激しい Kyōsuke no hageshī) (01/12/2015) #Paranormal Case File 52: Double Ghost Attack (01/13/2015) #Paranormal Case File 53: It's A Surprise Attack (01/14/2015) #Paranormal Case File 54: A Surprise Arrest (01/15/2015) #Paranormal Case File 55: On The Spot Arrest (01/16/2015) #Paranormal Case File 56: Escape And Search (01/19/2015) #Paranormal Case File 57: Forcible Faceoff Occurs (01/20/2015) #Paranormal Case File 58: Invitation To A Battle (01/21/2015) #Paranormal Case File 59: One-On-One Battle (01/22/2015) #Paranormal Case File 60: The True Strength (01/23/2015) #Paranormal Case File 61: Fighting Without The Leader (01/26/2015) #Paranormal Case File 62: Posessed By A Ghost Criminal (01/27/2015) #Paranormal Case File 63: Ghost Criminal, Come Out! (01/28/2015) #Paranormal Case File 64: The Dangerous Ghost Attack (01/29/2015) #Paranormal Case File 65: GPS Hyper-SWAT Evolution (01/30/2015) #Paranormal Case File 66: The Troubleness (02/02/2015) #Paranormal Case File 67: Undisputed War In Takasugi District (02/03/2015) #Paranormal Case File 68: The Last Three Ghost Criminals (02/04/2015) #Paranormal Case File 69: Protect The Onodera City (02/05/2015) #Paranormal Case File 70: Security Escape (02/06/2015) #Paranormal Case File 71: Pre-Valentine Ghost Attack (02/09/2015) #Paranormal Case File 72: The One-Of-A-Kind Valentine Surprise (02/10/2015) #Paranormal Case File 73: Revenge Battle (02/11/2015) #Paranormal Case File 74: Total Destructive Battle (02/12/2015) #Paranormal Case File 75: Ghost Hunt Operations (02/13/2015) #Paranormal Case File 76: A Battle To Arrest (02/16/2015) #Paranormal Case File 77: Escape, Drive And Chase (02/17/2015) #Paranormal Case File 78: Fighting Against The Ghost Criminal (02/18/2015) #Paranormal Case File 79: Attacking The Onodera City (02/19/2015) #Paranormal Case File 80: Unexpected Attack Occurs (02/20/2015) #Paranormal Case File 81: Shadow Patrol Squad (02/23/2015) #Paranormal Case File 82: The Great Plan (02/24/2015) #Paranormal Case File 83: Clash! GPS VS. SPS (02/25/2015) #Paranormal Case File 84: The True Invasion (02/26/2015) #Paranormal Case File 85: Escape Of The Ghost Criminals (02/27/2015) #Paranormal Case File 86: Mika Kidnapped (03/02/2015) #Paranormal Case File 87: Another Kidnapping Of Ghost Patrol Officer (03/03/2015) #Paranormal Case File 88: Secret Hideout Traced (03/04/2015) #Paranormal Case File 89: Battle And Chase (03/05/2015) #Paranormal Case File 90: Face It With No Choice (03/06/2015) #Paranormal Case File 91: Corner Everywhere (03/09/2015) #Paranormal Case File 92: The Kidnapping Plan (03/10/2015) #Paranormal Case File 93: The Deadly Human-Ghost Criminal Clash (03/11/2015) #Paranormal Case File 94: Invasion In Empire Phoenix Headquarters (03/12/2015) #Paranormal Case File 95: The Payback Battle (03/13/2015) #Paranormal Case File 96: Paranormal Crisis Begins (03/16/2015) #Paranormal Case File 97: Onodera City's Total Crackdown (03/17/2015) #Paranormal Case File 98: The Final War Begins (03/18/2015) #Paranormal Case File 99: Battle Of Justice VS. Evil (03/19/2015) #Paranormal Case File 100: The Wish Of A General (03/20/2015) #Paranormal Case File 101: Onodera City's Apocalypse (03/23/2015) #Paranormal Case File 102: The City Destruction (03/24/2015) #Paranormal Case File 103: Final Faceoff! GPS VS. Ghost Criminals (03/25/2015) #Paranormal Case File 104: Never Give Up! Just Continue To Fight! (03/26/2015) #Paranormal Case File 105 (FINAL): Onodera City's Peace Restoration And New Chapter (03/27/2015) Cast Main Cast *Anaira Takahara / Ghost Patrol Officer 1 (高原 アナイラ/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー1 Takahara Anaira/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 1): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) *Takeru Hisui / Ghost Patrol Officer 2 (翡翠 タケル/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー2 Hisui Takeru/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 2): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rina Matsunaga / Ghost Patrol Officer 3 (松永 里奈/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー3 Matsunaga Rina/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 3): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Tiana Hosogai / Ghost Patrol Officer 4 (細貝 ティアナ/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー4 Hosogai Tiana/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 4): Inoue Matsunaga (松永 井上 Matsunaga Inoue) *Reiko Kaneda / Ghost Patrol Officer 5 (金田 玲子/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー5 Kaneda Reiko/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 5): Reina Sawakl (沢木 レイナ Sawaki Reina) *Hiroyuki Imai / Ghost Patrol Officer 6 (今井 弘之/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー6 Imai Hiroyuki/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 6): Yuusuke Kido (木戸 祐介 Kido Yūsuke) *Chisato Matsubara / Ghost Patrol Officer 7 (松原 千里/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー7 Matsubara Chisato/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 7): Reiko Takasugi (高杉 玲子 Takasugi Reiko) *Rika Mizuhara / Ghost Patrol Officer 8 (水原 里香/ゴーストパトロールオフィサー8 Mizuhara Rika/Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 8): Natsuko Fukuda (福田 なつこ Fukuda Natsuko) *Ghost Police General Yuusuke Ishimoto (石本 祐介 Ishimoto Yūsuke): Orion Takeda (武田 オリオン Takeda Orion) *Chief Inspector Richard Faulkerson Jr. (リチャード·フォーカーソン·ジュニア Richādo Fōkāson Junia): Ryusei Sawajiri (沢尻 劉生 Sawajiri Ryūsei) *Senior Superintendent Chiharu Hasegawa (長谷川 千春 Hasegawa Chiharu): Haruka Usui (臼井 春香 Usui Haruka) *Senior Ghost Police Officer Amber Yamamoto (山本 アンバー Yamamoto Anbā): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Yumi Moritaka / Special Patrol Officer 7 (森高 由美/スペシャルパトロールオフィサー 7 Moritaka Yumi/Supesharu Patorōru Ofisā 7): Reiko Matsunaga (松永 玲子 Matsunaga Reiko) *Koichiro Okada (岡田 幸一郎/スペシャルパトロールオフィサー 6 Okada Kōichirō/Supesharu Patorōru Ofisā 6): Hayden Iketani (池谷 ヘイデン Iketani Heiden) *Megumi Furukawa (古川 めぐみ/スペシャルパトロールオフィサー 5 Furukawa Megumi/Supesharu Patorōru Ofisā 5): Marika Hoshikawa (星川 マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) *Jade Fukuhara (福原 ジェイド Fukuhara Jeido ''): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 ''Fukuhara Ryōko) *Roxanne Onodera /Ghost Enforcer 1 (小野寺 ロクサーヌ/ゴーストエンフォーサ 1 Onodera Rokusānu/Gōsutoenfōsa 1): Rebecca Fujibayashi (藤林 レベッカ Fujibayashi Rebekka) *Daisuke Yamamura /Ghost Enforcer 2 (山村 大介/ゴーストエンフォーサ 2 Yamamura Daisuke/Gōsutoenfōsa 2): Ryotaro Naruse (成瀬 良太郎 Naruse Ryōtarō) *Kyoko Iketani / Ghost Enforcer 3 (池谷 京子/ゴーストエンフォーサ 3 Iketani Kyōko/Gōsutoenfōsa 3): Michelle Odagiri (小田切 ミシェル Odagiri Misheru) *Anaira Takatori / Ghost Enforcer 4 (高取 アナイラ/ゴーストエンフォーサ4 Takatori Anaira/Gōsutoenfōsa 4): Marvelous Jane Kawahara (川原 マーベラス ジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) *Kyosuke Shiraishi (白石 京介 Shiraishi Kyōsuke): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Yuuya Matsunaga (松永 祐也 Matsunaga Yūya): Tomokazu Nakazawa (中沢 智和 Nakazawa Tomokazu) *Carmela Hosogai (細貝 カルメラ Hosogai Karumera): Yoko Kawaguchi (川口 葉子 Kawaguchi Yōko) *Ryoji Inoue (井上 亮治 Inoue Ryōji): Yasuhisa Ofuji (大藤 泰久 Ōfuji Yasuhisa) *Eric Maruyama (丸山 エリック Maruyama Erikku): Ryuji Nagai (永井 隆二 Nagai Ryūji) *Chisato Akiyama (秋山 千里 Akiyama Chisato): Reinalyn Yamamoto (山本 レイナリン Yamamoto Reinarin) *Souji Yoshida (吉田 総司 Yoshida Sōji); Takeshi Hoshikawa / Special Patrol Officer 2 (星川 武史/スペシャルパトロールオフィサー2 Hoshikawa Takeshi/Supesharu Patorōru Ofisā 2): Ryoji Hashimoto (橋本 亮治 Hashimoto Ryōji) *Reiko Watanabe (渡辺 玲子 Watanabe Reiko): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Mika Yoshida (吉田 美香 Yoshida Mika): Chise Morikawa (森川 チセ Morikawa Chise) *Helena Kanade (金出 ヘレナ Kanade Helena): Natsumi Iketani (池谷 なつみ Iketani Natsumi) *Florence Morimoto / Special Patrol Officer 1: Reiko Amano *Miyuki Yoshimura / Special Patrol Officer 3: Rei Takamoto *Tokiko Miyazono / Special Patrol Officer 4: Erika Fujiyoshi *Mika Fujisaki / Special Patrol Officer 8: Natsumi Daidouji (大道寺 なつみ Daidouji Natsumi) Guest Cast *Ghost No. 079: Hiroshi Tatsuoka (PCF 01) *Ghost No. 081: Shojiro Izumi (PCF 02) *Ghost No. 082: Megumi Takada (PCF 02) *Ghost No. 096: Kazuyoshi Matsuda: (PCF 03-04) *Ghost No. 098: Hiroshi Okamoto (PCF 03-04) *Ghost No. 097: Shunichi Fujiyoshi (PCF 03-04) *Ghost No. 053: Takeshi Miyazono (PCF 05-07) *Jade's Mother: Kim Eun Jang (PCF 05-06) *Ghost No. 058: Cross Sumii (PCF 05-07) *Ghost No. 061: Shunichi Takemoto (PCF 05-07) *Ghost No. 041: Keisha Matsuda (PCF 08-09) *Ghost No. 036: Roxanne Hasegawa (PCF 10-11) *Ghost No. 012: Shotaro Tatsumi (PCF 12-13) *Reina/Ghost No. 027: Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) (PCF 14-15) *Ghost No. 014: Kotaro Kawaguchi (川口 孝太郎 Kawaguchi Kōtarō) (PCF 16-17) *Ghost No. 037: Takayoshi Nakadai (PCF 16-17) *Ghost No. 056: Conrad Koizumi (PCF 16-17) *Ghost No. 046: Ryosuke Hashimoto (PCF 18-19) *Ghost No. 057: Masahiro Kataoka (PCF 18-19) *Ghost No. 029: Syuusuke Nakagawa (20-21) *Ghost No. 030: Atsushi Naruse (20-21) *Ghost No. 031: CYRIAN (20-21) *Ghost No. 032: Yuusuke Takeda (20-21) *Ghost No. 074: Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) (20-21) *Ghost No. 075: Daisuke Fukuyama (20-21) *Ghost No. 067: Ryotaro Kataoka (22-23) *Ghost No. 065: Masahiro Kusaka (22-23) *Jewelry Shop Owner 1: Krishna Deai (22-23) *Jewelry Shop Owner 2: Seiji Uesugi (22-23) *Ghost No. 026: Hayden Onodera (小野寺 ヘイデン Onodera Heiden) (24-25) *Ghost No. 050: Katsuhiro Fukuda (26-30) *Ghost No. 060: Hirofumi Takada (26-29) *Unnamed Breakdancers (26): **Hiro Inui (乾 ヒロ Inui Hiro) **Yuri Fukuhara (福原 由利 Fukuhara Yuri) **Takeshi Hosokawa (細川 武 Hosokawa Takeshi) **Ryotaro Matsukaze (松風 亮太郎 Matsukaze Ryōtarō) **Junko Hosogai (細貝 純子 Hosogai Junko) *Bank Teller 1: Rei Takeda (武田 レイ Takeda Rei) (28-29) *Bank Teller 2: Takeru Takenoko (筍 タケル Takenoko Takeru) (28-29) *Ghost No. 072: Chisato Takeuchi (竹内 千里 Takeuchi Chisato) (31-32) *Ghost No. 066: Takeru Aizawa (相澤 タケル Aizawa Takeru) (31-32) *Ghost No. 052: Shinichiro Okada (32) *Ghost No. 044: Natsuko Hase (32) *Ghost No. 019: Ryoma Takizawa (32) *Ghost No. 017: Masaki Takeda (33-34) *Ghost No. 033: Ryuunosuke Maeda (33-34) *Ghost No. 015: Takeru Matsuda (33-34) *Ghost No. 016: Eri Kusaka (33-34) *Ghost Nos. 062, 063, 064 (voice): Hiroshi Tanaka (33-34) *Ghost Nos. 078, 080, 084 (voice): Ryotaro Otsuka (33-34) *Unnamed kidnapped victims: (33-34) **Yui Ueda **Haruka Takahashi **Ryoma Aso *Ghost Nos. 068, 069 (voice): Takeshi Miyazono (35) *Ghost No. 013: Kotaro Ueda (35) *Ghost No. 018: Yuya Hashimoto (35) *Ghost No. 028: Sayaka Mizuki (35) *Ghost No. 010: Katsuhiro Matsuda (38-39) *Ghost No. 011: Yukito Inoue (38-39) *Ghost No. 020: Keisuke Maeda (38-39) *Ghost No. 021: Yukari Otsuka (38-39) *Ghost No. 071: Yuri Oguchi (41) *Ghost No. 073: Seiji Maeda (41) *Ghost No. 088: Shiro Kawasaki (41) *Ghost No. 045: Ryoji Tanimoto (42) *Ghost No. 047: Yuusuke Fukumiya (42) *Ghost No. 091: Eri Matsunaga (42) *Ghost No. 022: Keisuke Yamashita (43) *Ghost No. 025: Shojiro Takeda (43) *Ghost No. 034: Fumiko Naruse (43) *Ghost No. 089: Hirofumi Nogawa (45-46) *Ghost No. 090: Ryoma Kimura (45) *Ghost No. 092: Raven Hyogo (45-46) *Ghost No. 093: Arisa Todayama (45) *Ghost No. 023: Shotaro Inoue (47-48) *Ghost No. 024: Rina Kamiki (47-48) *Ghost No. 035: Yuri Fujibayashi (47-48) *Ghost No. 094: Fumiko Tatsumi (49-50) *Ghost No. 095: Miyuki Toda (49-50) *Ghost No. 038: Yusuke Aihara (51) *Ghost No. 039: Yui Morimoto (51) *Ghost No. 040: Hajime Kakei (51) *Ghost No. 042: Takeru Takenoko (51) *Ghost No. 043: Takeshi Oguchi (51) *Ghost No. 048: Fumiko Yamagata (51) *Ghost No. 049: Natsuki Ishihara (51) *Ghost No. 051: Shin Mochida(51) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Ghost Patrol Officer 1: Hanatani Anaira *Ghost Patrol Officer 2: Oguchi Yusuke *Ghost Patrol Officer 3: Fukui Hitomi *Ghost Patrol Officer 4: Mizuki Amane *Ghost Patrol Officer 5: Tachihara Ryoko *Ghost Patrol Officer 6: Izumi Hironari *Ghost Patrol Officer 7: Hayasaka Marvelous *Ghost Patrol Officer 8: Hosogai Yui Permanent suit actors *Fukuzawa Ryoji *Asakawa Hiroshi *Kusakabe Mai *Shiratori Seiji *Amano Koichi *Kamiki Hayato *Moritaka Reiko *Asaguri Gwen *Inoue Mutsuki *Oguchi Shiro *Matsunaga Kotomi *Fujiyoshi Ryo Credit staff *Original story (原作) *Serialized in (連載) *Scriptwriter (脚本) *Music (音楽) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー) *Producers (プロデューサー) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー) *Planning (計画) *Art Director (美術監督) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン) *FX Director (FX所長) *Editor (編集者) *Cinematographer (撮影監督) *Lighting (照明) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト) *MA (MA) *MA Opening (MAオープニング) *EED (EED) *Internet (インターネット) *Illustration (イラスト) *CG (CG) *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー) *V.E. *F.C. *C.A. *CG Design (CGデザイン) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト) *Miniature Maker (ミニチュアメーカー) *Production Designer (プロダクションデザイナー) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長) *Assistant Director (助監督) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター) *Car Stunt (カースタント) *Director of Photography (写真の監督) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付) *Special Effects (特殊効果) *Special Effects Director (特撮監督) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督) *2nd Unit Assistant Director (第二部助監督) *Prop Master (プロップマスター) *Set Decorator (デコレータ設定し) *Costume Designer (衣装デザイナー) *Make-up Artist(メイクアップ名収録) *Stylist (スタイリスト) *Script Supervisor (スクリプトスーパーバイザー) *Make (メイク) *Lighting Director (照明監督) *Cameramen (カメラマン) *Production Coordinator (製作コーディネーター) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): *Assistant Story Editor (補助ストーリーエディタ) *Assistant Production Coordinator (補助生産コーディネーター) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造) *Utility (ユーティリティ) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト) *Motion Graphic Artist (モーショングラフィックアーティスト) *Monitor Graphics (モニタグラフィック) *Executive in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Music (音楽の幹部で充電) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア) *2nd Music Engineer (第二音楽エンジニア) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督 *Re-recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディタ) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー) *Assistant Editor (編集アシスタント) *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー) *3D Animator (3Dアニメーター) *Production (生産) *Post-Production (ポスプロ) *Camera (カメラ) *Grip/Lighting Equipment (グリップ/照明器具) *AVP for Drama (ドラマのためのAVP) *Executive Producers (幹部生産者) *Action Director (アクション監督) *Director (監督) Theme songs Opening theme *「GPS Now On Action」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura (野村 千歳 Nomura Chitose) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Ending theme *「True Treasure」 (1-8;10;12) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura (野村 千歳 Nomura Chitose) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Fight Forever ~GHOST PATROL SQUAD~」 (13-18) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「OVER IN THE END」 (20-23;25;33-34) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「PARANORMAL CHAIN UNFOLD」 (36-37;40-43) **Performed by (歌): Jade Ramones (of PRISM; ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): EI-JI *「PARANORMAL ILLUSION」 (45-47;50-present) **Performed by (歌): Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia; キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Yasuko Takayama (高山 靖子 Takayama Yasuko) Notes *This series marks as the second ghost-themed Tokushu-tai series, next to Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters. *This series is the first and only Tokushu-tai series whose the full version of its opening theme was officially released before the premiere date of the series. *Several cast members from the recently-aired action-horror-tokusatsu series, I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A, were also included in the series. *This series has a total number of 100 ghosts (not counting the Hundred Masked Ghost Troopers), beating I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A with only 33 ghosts (including Chisato Ashihara, Rochester, Agfa and the unnamed ghosts) and Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters who had only 29 ghosts. **If you count Roxanne Onodera, Daisuke Yamamura, Kyoko Iketani and Anaira Takatori, the total number of ghosts will be 103 in all. *This is the first Tokushu-tai series whose opening themes, ending themes and insert songs are all written by only one person. In this case, the official opening theme, ending themes and insert songs are all written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. This was followed by Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force, and so on. Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Ghost-themed series Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series endings